


The Carbonell Family

by tcnystcnks



Series: the carbonell family [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing ot4, Established OT3, F/M, FBI Agent Steve Rogers, Italian!tony, M/M, Mob Boss AU, Mob Boss Tony Stark, Multi, OT3, Russian!Bucky, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, WinterIronWidow, black widow natasha romanoff, carbonell mob boss family, developing winterironshieldwidow, russian!natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcnystcnks/pseuds/tcnystcnks
Summary: there were some truths universally known(they all involved the Carbonell family)--aka my mob boss au





	The Carbonell Family

There were some truths universally known (in this part of the world anyway)

Nobody uttered them; they weren’t taught in schools; but everybody who was anybody knew them

**1- The Carbonells owned Manhattan**

The Carbonells were an old italian mob that had set it’s sights on America in a post-WW2; pre-Cold War era. They dealt exclusively in information and tech, so it wasn’t hard to see why they grew in such popularity so quickly. Even the organised crime unit in the FBI that was assigned to the Carbonells half assed the entire investigation.  

By the 90s, the Carbonell family was strong enough to rule the entire country if they wanted to.

Everyone expected them too. 

Both President Bush and President Clinton were briefed about the possibility that the Carbonells would take over the country after they were sworn in.

But for whatever reason; they seemed content to watch over Manhattan. 

And so; law enforcement let them. 

It wasn’t like it was a hardship- crime was at an all time low; poverty was non-existent and people seemed to genuinely be happy. 

**2- Carbonell women were to be treated like royalty**

This one was learnt the hard way; when a gang of drunk men attempted to assault Maria Carbonell, then-heir to the mob on her 18th birthday. The men went disappearing for 4 weeks and were found dead in Central Park; various body parts maimed or even cut off; and castrated. 

The bodies ran through four news cycles.

Early into their inception in the life of american organised crime; the Carbonells ran a discreet speakeasy where they solely employed women; who could be identified by a Carbonell brand on their right hip.

As the mafia grew; so did the number of women walking around Manhattan with that mark.

~~It was said that at one point; every single women in Manhattan was branded~~

They were under the protection of the mob; and were not to be touched. 

The brand let them into the best clubs; allowed them to hold elite jobs; live in sprawling penthouses and generally never have to worry about anything. 

Carbonell women were the pride of the family; and with time- everyone in Manhattan knew it. 

But the third and most important truth in this part of the world? 

**You never cross Tony Carbonell**

Tony Carbonell was Manhattan’s version of the boogeyman. In the late 1990s; the CIA ran a specialised op against the Carbonells (President Clinton was terrified that he was about to ousted) and managed to kill Maria Carbonell; the Matriach of the family at the time. 

Soon after; her husband, her Second and her Third were all found dead in quick succession.

 _Everyone_  expected the house to fail. 

The reins were presumptuously handed over to her 17 year old son, Anthony- and every family waited with bated breath for him to slip up. 

~~HYDRA had personally been waiting for years for a chance to reclaim their forming standing~~

Instead; Tony revolutionised his family. 

He legitimised half the mob’s businesses; almost single-handedly saved the US economy with the amount of job opportunities he created; and even got himself invited to the White House after President Obama was sworn in. 

(he respectfully declined of course; but that was a story for another time)

He expanded the mob’s operations- reaching across the coast to California and reclaiming land in Italy. 

He created relations with the Fujikawa family (who ruled the better part of South East Asia); helped broker deals in Iraq that saved millions of refugee lives and started 3 separate charities. 

By 2009; Anthony Carbonell was indisputably the most powerful man on the planet. 

And  _nobody_ ; save for his immediate family knew what he looked like. 

Rumour had it that anyone who saw his face and associated it to the name was killed by his Widow or his Soldier; his guard dogs. 

There were some truths universally known. 

The Carbonell family had been around for almost a century; they were one of the oldest running organised crime syndicates and Tony Carbonell had taken them to unsurmountable heights. 

And yet

Despite everything 

Detective Steve Rogers of the Federal Bureau of Investigation stood in front of the office of Director Nicholas Fury; with a paper requesting permission to build a taskforce aimed at dismantling the Carbonell Family.

 _Fin._  

**Author's Note:**

> if you click the tumblr link you'll also find the gifset that initially inspired this entire series
> 
> //
> 
> [tumblr saw it first](https://desitonystark.tumblr.com/post/181744975542/okay-so-this-gave-me-italianmob-boss-tony-vibes)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Leave The City](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363372) by [Daniela_is_not_amused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniela_is_not_amused/pseuds/Daniela_is_not_amused)




End file.
